Welcome to Holby
by KateStewy029
Summary: Cyd gets a different welcome to Holby when Josh decides to introduce her to all the paramedics, even if they aren't there. There is a better summary inside, it's my first Cyd story so please tell me what you think.


Okay this is kind of AU. Cyd is welcome dto Holby by yes, Josh Griffiths. Comfort left before Cyd started and Greg and Dixie are th eonly two other paramedcis there along with Cyd and Josh. There is no Greg in here though, sorry guys. Basically though Josh introduces Cyd to the past members of his team. Enjoy.

Welcome to Holby.

Josh was sitting in his office, yes he had a little private office that held many memories about his past and present paramedic team.

On his wall he had a collection of photo's. No one had ever been into his office except for those who had left.

The wall was white. On the wall there was six photos looking back at him. The they were of the paramedic's he had worked along side of within the last 5 years. The most recent photo was of Comfort Newton, then Nina Farr, before her was Luke Warren, Paul Joyner, Fin Newton and then Nikki Marshall. They each had their story and not all of them were good.

In the reception area a brown haired girl was standing at the desk. She was about to speak when a blonde haired woman walked up to her. "Hey I'm Dixie, you must be Cynthia Pyke, am I right?" She asked. The girl nodded, "Everyone calls em Cyd though." She said. Dixie nodded. "Okay Cyd, Josh Griffiths wants to see you in his office." She said. Cyd nodded. "Okay." She said nervously. Josh Griffiths had a reputation of producing high quality paramedic's and technicians, she was honoured to be working under him but was nervous. She walked into the small office and knocked at the door.

Josh was looking at a photo with a smile on his face. He placed it back on his desk and looked up. "Come in!" He said as he put on a straight face as a young girl walked in. "Hi, I'm Cyd Pyke." She said smiling and Josh motioned for her to sit down. "I'm Josh Griffiths." he said as he glanced at the photos again.

Cyd sat nervously playing with her hair. "Um, what did you want to see me about?" She asked nervously. Josh studied her carefully. "I wanted to formally introduce myself and thank you for being on time." He said. Cyd smiled. "I'm always on time." She said smiling and Josh laughed. "That is better then what most of the other were like." he said with a small laugh.

Cyd looked at the wall in the office it was covered in photos. She suddenly felt small. All the faces were smiling back at her happily and she could only wonder who they were. Josh noticed her looking at the wall. "Oh I see you noticed the photo's on the wall." He said half with a small and half sadly. Cyd nodded, "They were kind of hard to miss." She said with a small smile. Josh nodded, "So they are." he said as he traced the frame of a photo of his group of paramedic's at a Christmas party before picking up the second last photo holding it out to her.

Cyd took the photo looking at the picture of the smiling girl with tanned skin and long brown hair and piercing brown eyes as she swung open the door of an ambulance smiling wildly. Josh spoke up. "That's Nina Farr, when she started she was a technician but then she went on to become a Trainee Paramedic, you were her replacement after I had to suspend her for hitting a drunk patient." He said sadly. Cyd looked at the photo, "Oh I see." She said as she handed the photo back to Josh. He put it back on the wall. Cyd wasn't sure if she could ask but she did anyway. "Who are the rest of them?" She asked nervously. Josh looked at her. "Take a seat." he said.

He grabbed the last photo. "This is Comfort Newton," he said as he grabbed the second photo as well. "And this was her husband Fin." he said sadly. Cyd looked at the photo's. "Comfort left about a month ago she met a guy and decided to move to Australia with him." he said. Cyd looked at him, "What about her husband." She said smiling at the happiness they both obviously shared. Josh cast his eyes downwards. "Sadly fin passed away about 2 years ago, he was murdered, his killer was never found, Comfort was pregnant with their child and it was hard on her. She took a long time to get over Fin, but she did and I am so happy she is happy again." he said. Cyd handed the two photos back to Josh, "I'm so sorry." She said sadly, Josh was obviously close to the couple Cyd thought to herself.

Josh then pulled down two more photos. Cyd had to laugh at the two photos. Both guys had cheeky grins on their faces and a mischievous glint in their eye. She took the photos from Josh. Josh smiled, "That one with the brown hair is Luke Warren, he was another paramedic here, he left 2 years ago as well, he lost so much here personally." josh said sadly. "He resigned which was a real shame he was such an asset to the team, but its a long story." Josh said. Cyd looked at the photo of Luke smiling and then looked at the next one. Josh smiled, "That there is the infamous Paul Joyner, or better known as Woody." Josh said with a laugh as he remembered the pranks that Luke and Woody got up to. he pulled another photo off his desk. "Woody and Luke were best mates, they pulled so many pranks on us and the department I was surprised they weren't brought up on disciplinary action by Harry." he said with a laugh. Cyd laughed at the photo of the two bottoms sticking out from the photo. "I could only imagine." She said. She looked at Woody's photo. "What happened to him? Why did he leave?" She asked looking at Josh as he looked at her. "Sadly also Woody was killed in an explosion, he died a hero though." Josh said as he placed the two photos back on the wall. Cyd cast her eyes down. "Oh once again I didn't know." She said. Josh smiled, "Thats okay, you aren't expected to know." He said.

Cyd looked at the last photo on the wall of a blonde girl holding up a pair of pink G-strings. Cyd was curious. "Josh, what about her?" She said pointing out the picture. Josh froze and walked to the wall.

Josh pulled the photo off the wall running his finger around the frame. "Cyd, meet Nikki Marshall, she was a technician here as well. Nina was actually Nikki's replacement." he said. Cyd was almost scared to ask about her. Josh looked at the photo. "Nikki's story was slightly more difficult then the others." He said as Cyd let out a small laugh at the pink G-string. Josh got Cyd's attention again.

"Nikki started here about 5 years ago, after a year of working her her and Fin were called out to a shout at an old estate. fin was stabbed in the hands while Nikki was stabbed in the abdomen. She crashed, but somehow we revived her. Her boyfriend Jack proposed to her just before she crashed." he said as images of the night flashed through his head. Cyd looked at the smiling face. "After 4 months of recovery Nikki returned to work, she was going to get married to Jack after he proposed to her again, but on the wedding day, they were both abducted and left to die on a burning boat. There was enough time for one of them to get off, Jack pushed Nikki off so she could get to safety. Nikki watched the boat explode with him on it." Cyd gasped. "Oh my god, that would of been horrible." She said. Josh continued, "We didn't think she would recover from it, but she did, she bounced back a year later and was engaged to Jim, sadly she jilted him at the alter after sleepign with his son and becoming pregnant." Josh said sadly. "She terminated the baby and continued on as if nothing had happened. Just as her life got back on track Nikki, Myself and a Doctor called Lara were caught up in a bungled robbery, long story short, we were taken hostage and Nikki was thrown from a 3 story car park. She had surgery and she survived, but her right arm became paralysed. She realised that she couldn't work here anymore and left tot ravel the world." Josh said. Cyd just stood there with her mouth open, "Oh my god, thats horrible." She said as she shook her head upset. She passed the photo back to Josh who placed it on the wall. Cyd took a seat after Josh sat down.

Josh faced her, "Now you are introduced to the Holby Team." He said with a small smile. He turned each of the photos on his desk around showing the pictures of pranks pulled, hens nights and weddings and Christmas parties, but one photo stood out to Cyd. It was a picture of herself in her paramedic uniform. She picked it up. "How did you get this?" She asked confused. Josh smiled, "I'm your boss, I have connections, you are now formally part of this team." He said as Cyd reconised a picture of Dixie and another guy who was called Greg. She smiled. "I guess I am." She said smiling.

I hope you enjoyed & please let me know what you think. :D

Kaitlin


End file.
